Leon Herzfeld
Leon Herzfeld is an Echt Quincy, he is the son of Jonas Herzfeld and Sofie Herzfeld. He is also the brother of Julien Herzfeld and he is currently working on his own to stop the hollows in Sagner Town, where he lives. Appearance Leon has a very standard figure at his age and has a very well built body due to his training with his brother. Leon has scruffy dirty blonde hair and only the back of his hair touches the neck. Like his brother, Leon has blue eyes long eyebrows. Leon also has a prominent stubble. For apparell, Leon wears an unbuttoned chef's shirt(which was stollen) and grey trousers with small rips in them. A very noticable feature is the ciggerate in his mouth that he seems to have on his mouth. Personality Leon is very brash, rude and arrogant towards his peers, he will always call anyone of his peers out for any mistake they made and he will try to say that he'll have done it better. This type of attitude angers anyone around him and anyone near him, even challenging him for a fight. Normally, Leon will try to reject the fight casually. However, if he ends up in a fight, he'll end up insulting the person. Leon's insulting behavouir gets him in to bad terms with his opponents and ends him up in trouble in fights. Moreover, Leon has a strange passion for smoking, as he is always seen with a ciggerette half of the time people see him. He is also very protective over this and will get very angry when someone steals his ciggerette of him. This also has helped him once defeat his brother Julien when he first tried a ciggerette for the first time. However, not only is this just limited to smoking, this is actually varied towards his friends and family. Leon does not like losing anyone in his life and fears it alot, this brings out most of his anger and causes him to act depressed alot. If in battle, Leon becomes very demoralised and will not fight. Leon's will to not lose his friends has caused him to think for their saftety and protect them at all costs. Mostly, this will cause him to get very angry most of the time and attack the person responsible if there is. In battle, Leon has a very serious determination in fights and will try to win. Due to his arrogance and insults, this puts him in a bad place in fights. An interesting feature about Leon is that he is a closet pervert. When Julien enters his house, he always seen reading adult magazines and even adult books. Most of the time, Leon reads it outside without concern for the others that find it offensive. This often leads Leon to being hit by females most of the time. History Born and raised in Sagner Town by Jonas Herzfeld and Sofie Herzfeld, Leon, unlike his brother, was more interested in exploring things. However, his parents seemed to value Julien more Leon, because he was interested in literature. Because of this, Leon has very deep anger towards his brother. When Julien was taken by Ywach for training, Leon had thought that his parents didn't like Julien. However, his parents had still mistreated him and were only thinking about Julien. Leon felt angry and thought that his parents didn't love him because he didn't like to fight. At the age of 11, Leon had started secondary school at Sagner Town and was getting picked on by other people calling him weak and treating him harshly. Leon then fought back at the bullies and started beating them up. Leon had became very angry and started insulting teachers. This led him to detentions with teachers and even getting calls home by them. Leon developed some arrogance from one of his teachers, telling him he won't succeed in life. However, Leon smiled and decided to devote his life to being a Quincy. Reaching 14, Leon befriended four people and they were also Quincies. They had created their own small organisation to keep the peace between Sagner Town when they became fully flegded Quincies. At this time, Leon declared to his parents that he'll surpass them as Quincies. Because of this, Jonas became convinced to train Leon to be a Quincy. Throughout the training, Leon went through some very hard work and learnt about different weapons that Quincies used and even Ywach. Everyday, Leon would use the training he had been given and then used it on small organisms and even tell his friends what training he was being given. When the organisation had reached the age of 20, Jonas had told Leon that he should do some self training. It was at this time, Leon could use his Numbness technique to fight. Leon and his friends became convinced that they were fully fledged Quincies and could take any hollow on. However, the group had never actually fought a hollow as a team before. When trying to fight a hollow, the group were taken down by the hollow and 4 of them were killed. After the deaths, the remaining member besides Leon commited suicide and this had devastated Leon. The next 3 years, Leon had spent training, honing new skills and even perfecting his Blut. One of Leon's friends from his primary school had noticed that Leon was a good fighter. Leon and his friend started to also stop the crime in Sagner Town. However, his friend was killed in front of Leon at a robbery, placing Leon in depression for a year. Plot Powers and Abilities Ranged Expert: Leon is capable of using his Spirit Weapon for ranged attacks and can atleast create a substantial amount of damage on his opponent. This enchances more of his offensive style attacks, letting him defeat his opponents. However, Leon's aim seems to be quite bad, as he misses alot of his shots because of his recklessness when firing. Also, this could even hit his own allies in battle without even noticing because of this bad aim. Leon's bad aim has normally limited him in fights. Leon can fire from a very long range with his Spirit Weapon after training with his father Jonas. Leon's long range with his Spirit Weapon has helped him in battles against mostly hollows. Hand to Hand Combatant Blut Expert Hirenyaku Practioneer Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Fanon Character